One Week
by Teskosuicide
Summary: Riku dares Sora to wear the clothes from other worlds everyday for one week. Rating shot up to R
1. The Dare

One Week

  
  


AS: WAII! *heart heart heart* I loved that gaaammeeee...*glomps Riku plushie*

Bakura: You always fall for the bad ones

AS: ;-; I know...I still lurve him...even if he was a heartless.

Yami: If you can't tell, she just got finished playing Kingdom Hearts

AS: That game rocks TABI!!! Riku is a bish. 

*poof poof poof*

AS: Huh? 

Riku: Wha?

Sora: Huh?

Kairi: *blink blink*

All 3: YOU!

AS: -_-; lets get on with the story...

  
  


~Go go Gadget finger!~

* * *

Warnings: Major humour, light shounen-ai   
  


Pairings: Riku + Sora hints Sora + Kairi hints

* * *

~SMELLING FINGER!!! xD~   
  


Chapter 1: The Dare

  
  


"Bye, Mom! I'll see you this evening!" Sora called out from his room, standing at his window. 

"Be home in time for dinner!!" she called back up absently. Sora chuckled and jumped out of his window, gliding down gently. He landed on the sand with a light tap.

"Sora, you show off." a voice came. The brunette grinned and turned around.

"I can't help it, Kairi." he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I know you can't, silly!" she admonished, slapping his arm lightly.

"I'm just jealous that you can fly, even if it's only a little." 

Sora smiled at his friend. He looked around for a familiar head of long, silvery hair and striking green eyes. He blinked in confusion when he saw it wasn't anywhere around. He looked at the girl beside him, and she smiled up at him.

"Looking for Riku?" she asked. Sora nodded sheepishly. Kairi grinned.

"He's where he usually is, out staring at the ocean." she said, walking towards the shack that led to his sanctuary.

"Come on! Let's go get him!" Kairi said, breaking into a run. Sora's face burst into a grin and he ran after his friend, yelling for her to wait up.

  
  


- -

  
  


Riku sighed and sat down. He stared out at the ocean longingly. He wanted to venture out to the other worlds again. It had only been a few weeks since he had returned, but he still held the desire to see the worlds. 

Sure, he had seen them. He just didn't get a good chance to explore them like Sora did. He was too busy doing Maleficent's dirty work. Damn bitch. He was glad Sora had killed her.

Sora...

"Riku!! Hey! Riku!" the said brunette's voice called out. Riku looked over his shoulder at his approaching friends. He gave them a small smile and stood, brushing the sand off his bondage pants.

"Hey, guys. How's it going?" he asked. 

"Not too much. I was just telling Kairi about all the cool clothes I got to wear while travelling around the worlds." he said. Riku chuckled.

"Oh really?" he asked. Sora smiled.

"Yup. I still have 'em. Donald let me keep them." he said. Kairi smiled.

"Yeah! He got to dress up like a demon, and a merman. I remember when he was a heartless." she said. Riku's eyes widened in slight surprize.

"You? You were a heartless?" he asked. Sora nodded sheepishly.

"Yeah. I just...I didn't like it." he said quietly. Riku frowned. He had hit a soft spot.

"Well, then, if your clothes were so great...how about you wear them?" Riku said. Sora looked up at him.

"Huh?" he said flatly. Riku sighed. He walked up to Sora slowly. The brunette started to back away slowly. 

"I'm saying, I'm giving you a challenge." he said. Sora hit a wall. Riku trapped him, placing both of his hands on the side of Sora's head. He got close to the other boy. 

Sora swallowed hard. Riku was so close, he could feel his breath on his cheek and neck.

"I dare you to wear all of the clothes you had to wear to other worlds to school all week next week. If you do it, I'll let you share a paopu with Kairi." He hissed. Sora blinked and then narrowed his eyes. He would let him?!

"You're on." he said. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

TBC 

* * *

^.^ Whee!! First chapter!! Short, but, it's still there.   
  


Okay, I know Riku isn't back yet. I can't wait for the next one to come out! *heart heart* and I know that Sora only had two outfits that he had to change from, so...I'll be making some up. 

  
  


And...as always, Alpha Slave is indecisive about things. -.-;; I normally can't choose on these things. So....I'll leave open a poll and the results will be revealed on the last chapter!! ^_^

  
  


The pairings should be:

  
  


Sora/Kairi

  
  


-or-

  
  


Sora/Riku

  
  


VOTE NOW MY LOVELY MIND SLAVES!! MUHAHA!

  
  



	2. Monday: Olympia

One Week  
  


AS: o.o; I'm...so..honoured! ;-; I feel so loveded. 10 reviews for one chapter! *sniff* Oh..thank you! Thank you! This will have been a first for me. 

Bakura: She is honestly happy.

AS: T_T You people love me. 

Riku: Of course they do.

Bakura: Here, pretty boy. *hands him an envelope* You get to announce the results of the vote.

AS: *pokes Bakura lightly* Don't be so jealous niichan. Just because he's 15 and you're 5022 doesn't mean he's better than you. Sure, his clothes are cool, but no one can ever replace my niichan. 

Bakura: Damn straight. And you forgot one thing.

AS: Wazzat?

Bakura: *rubs his hands all over his body* I'm a sexy beast.

AS: ^_^; of course, niichan. Riku?

Riku: *nods and opens the envelope* The winner by an outstanding margin is...Riku/Sora. *blinks and looks at Sora, sweatdropping* Why do I have this sinking feeling we're gonna be making out soon?

Sora: I don't know, but I have it to.

AS: And that's all folks. Sorry, but, the fans voted! I'll try not to make the shounen-ai too bad, but, I kinda had something planned for next chapter that's gonna make me bump the rating up to R. *shrugs* oh well  
  


~I just watched the Aladdin Trilogy...~

* * *

Warnings: Humour, language, Sora-torture, Shounen-ai   
  


Pairings: Sora + Riku hints Sora + Kairi hints

* * *

~Having Shingles Sucks~   
  


Chapter 1: Monday; Olympia  
  


"SORA! SORA! Get up!!" a feminine voice called throughout the house. Sora groaned and rolled over, pulling the comforter of his bed over his brunette hair. He had just begun to drift off when the covers flew off of him and he growled.

"Aww..." he murmured rolling back over. 

"Morning bright eyes." another familiar not-so-feminine voice said. Sora's blue eyes shot open and he came face to face with his best friend, Riku. The said boy was currently straddling his boyish hips, his hands resting on either side of him.

Sora's face grew hot.

"R-riku? What are you doing here?" he stuttered out. Riku poked his nose, grinning.

"I'm getting your lazy ass up. Remember our bet?" he said, rocking his hips playfully. Sora bit his lip, biting back a groan. This was no time for this. It was too early! What the hell was Riku doing anyway?!

"Get offa me." he said, pushing against his chest. Riku sent out a bark of laughter and got off his friend. 

"Lets see, which one are you gonna wear today?" he sang, opening Sora's closet. Sora sat up and swung his legs over the side of his bed, running his hand through his bed mussed hair, looking exceptionally adorable.

"Hmm...oh here's a good one!" Riku said, pulling out an outfit. Sora looked up at the clothing dangling from the tips of Riku's fingers and shook his head wildly.

"No! No way! I am not wearing that!" he said. Riku chuckled looking at the loincloth in his hands.

"Why not? I think you would look cute." he said teasingly.

"I will wear any of the other outfits but not that one! And yeah right, it would look cute. I'll probably get suspended." Sora said. Riku tossed it back in the closet and continued searching through the clothes.

"I'm joking. I'm joking. Jeez." Riku mumbled, pulling out another outfit. 

"Where's this one from?" he asked, holding out the golden armor. 

"Olympia." Sora said offhandedly, rising from his bed. Riku hung it on the handle of the closet door and resumed his search.

"What the hell?" he asked, pulling out Sora's merman tail. Sora looked up and blushed.

"Oh..that was from Atlantica. I can't exactly wear that one." he said. Riku looked at Sora then the tail and back again before shaking his head and shoving it back in the closet.

"I can't see you with a tail." he said, resuming his search. Sora shook his head and walked over to his dresser. He opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of yellow boxers. He shut the drawer with his foot and let his sleeping boxers fall to the ground. 

"Ah ah. Don't put those on." Riku said. Sora looked at Riku and blinked.

"You're wearing this one today. And you have to go commando, it seems." Riku said, lifting the outfit from Olympia once more. He already had three more picked out. The outfit from Agrabah, the one from Wonderland and Halloween Town. 

"C-commando?" Sora stuttered. Riku smirked and nodded. Sora sighed and put the boxers back in his drawer. The brunette sighed and turned around, crossing his arms over his naked chest. Riku had resumed looking for the last outfit. 

The silver haired teen looked over his shoulder at Sora.

"Well, don't stand there naked. Put the clothes on." Riku said, looking his friend up and down. He pulled out the last outfit, the one from Neverland.

Sora sighed and took the outfit hanging on the closet door. Riku flopped on Sora's bed and looked at his friend as he began to pull on the golden armor. 

Sora had begun to pull on the not so flattering bottom half of his outfit when he noticed Riku watching him like a hawk. His cheeks flushed. A tiny smirked formed itself on Riku's lips and he raised an elegant eyebrow.

"Don't mind me. Keep getting dressed." he insisted, waving hi hand around in the air absently. Sora sighed and tried to ignore his friends prying green gaze as he slipped on the bottom half of the outfit. 

"You look...like you belong in Olympia." Riku said, chuckling. Sora frowned as he stood in the golden vest and skirt like bottom. 

"Let's just go." Sora grumbled, bending to pick up his backpack. He stood, slinging it over his shoulder. He sat on his bed and pulled on his shoes.

Sora went to stand when he felt a hand on his shoulder and hot breath on his ear lobe.

"Sora..." Riku breathed. Sora stiffened and felt his face burn for the fourth time that day.

"A word of advice; don't bend over." Riku's voice continued. The older boy slipped a hand under his friend's clothes, cupping his rear in his hands. Sora let out a yelp and Riku drew back, chuckling. 

Sora gave his friend and odd look before they left for the day.  
  


- -

"Nice clothes to go with those big clown shoes, Sora." Wakka said, tossing his blitzball in the air. Sora rolled his eyes.

"It's all part of a dare." he said, shifting his pack on his shoulders. Tidus looked at Riku.

"Something you came up with, I assume?" he said. Riku grinned.

"You bet." he said.

"And what's the reward?" he asked. 

"If he doesn't give up, then I let him share a paopu with Kairi." Riku said. Sora's face scrunched up in a pout. There was the whole letting thing again. 

"And if he does?" Wakka asked. Riku looked over at Sora.

"Well, that's for me to decide." he said slowly. Wakka and Tidus exchanged glances. 

"Bet you 10 munny on 20 to 1 odds that Sora wins this bet!" Tidus said. Wakka extended his free hand. Tidus took it and the two boys shook hands. Riku sweatdropped and looked at Sora.

"Now we're getting betted against." he said.  
  


- -

"Hey, you know I love you, but does that mean I have to meet your father?" the lyrics flowed from the speakers on Sora's dresser. He sighed and closed his maths book. Finally, he was done.

Today had been...interesting. All of his teachers had been in slight shock, most of his peers had found it to be a cool outfit, except for the bullies. They teased him about it, along with his shoes. Sora had long ago learned to ignore them. Kairi had just smiled at him. 

Sora laid his head on his book as his thoughts travelled to how oddly Riku had been acting as of late. Normally, he would chalk it up to being exposed to Ansem and the heartless, but this couldn't have been the influence of them. Especially with how he had acted this morning.

He had...touched him. Yeah, so, big deal. Riku had touched him plenty of times. But he had...touched him...more like groped him. And what was worse...he thought he liked it. 

Sora's face flushed and his heart rate increased. No...he knew he had liked it. Along with whatever it was Riku had been doing to him this morning by rocking his hips against his.

It was a well known fact that most normal males that were approaching or currently going through puberty woke up with an erection. He, himself, was no exception. It was irritating, but easily fixed as soon as he rolled out of bed and the cold, dew filled air of the early morning hit his bare skin. It was especially embarrassing whenever the nights were so hot that he slept naked and his mom woke him up to find him in that state. Though, she never said anything about it. 

Sora sighed and pulled off his shirt. Speaking of unbearably hot nights, it looked like this was going to be one of them. 

"Hey, Sora!" came a voice. The wild haired brunette whirled around. There was Riku sitting on the ledge of his window.

"Riku!" he said in shock. The silver haired boy slipped in his room and nodded.

"One and only. Finish your homework?" he asked, opening the colourful cover of the maths book. 

"Yeah. Why? Wanna copy it?" he asked, sitting on his bed. Riku shut the book and shook his head.

"Nah. I don't copy. Besides, I finished it already." he said, leaning against the wall. 

"So which one are you going to wear tomorrow?" he asked, looking at the outfits laying out from this morning. 

"The one from Agrabah." he said. Riku nodded in approval.

"How was it going commando all day?" Riku asked with a smirk. Sora felt his face heat up.

"Strange. Very strange. I felt naked." he said. 

"You might as well have been. The bottom to that outfit wasn't exactly the most concealing thing in the world." Riku said bluntly. Sora felt his whole face turn red. Had he flashed everyone all day?! 

"Just kidding." Riku said. Sora sighed.

"Don't scare me like that Riku." Sora said, holding his chest. His heart was beating so fast he felt like he was going to puke.

"Why? Don't want everyone to see your white ass?" he asked. Sora looked at his friend.

"Not particularly, no." he said. 

"Strange, you had no qualms about showing it to me this morning." Riku said, quirking an eyebrow.

"T-that's different!" Sora defended quickly.

"I've known you my whole life practically!!" 

"Yeah, we might as well be lovers." Riku said absently, looking up at the ceiling. Sora flushed.

"But, that would be weird, ne? After all we're both male." Riku added quickly. Sora blinked. Mixed signals...brain...slowly...shutting...down! 

"Hey, what exactly did you mean by it was up to you to decide?" Sora asked suddenly, remembering his conversation from this morning. Riku looked at him.

"Exactly how it sounds. It's up for me to decide if you don't complete the dare." Riku said.

"If you're curious, then don't wear an outfit. You'll find out quickly that way." Riku said. Sora looked away from him.

"Yeah right. Like I'm gonna give up on this. I'll wear all those clothes this week at school." he said. Riku chuckled.

"Alright. Whatever you say." she said, walking to the window. He looked at Sora and smiled.

"Well, it's late. I'll see you tomorrow before school." he said before jumping out. 

Sora stared at the window for a few moments before sighing and standing up. He slid his boxers off and flopped back in his bed, naked.

The brunette stared up at his ceiling. He was confused, to say the least. Riku was sending him mixed signals. One moment he was teasing him, the next saying that they might as well have been lovers, then blowing it off like it was nothing. He groaned as he felt a headache crawling forth to his frontal lobe. This royally sucked. 

Before the frustrated teen fell into sleep, his last thought was 

"What did he mean by lovers?!"  
  
  
  


* * *

TBC 

* * *

Yeah, I said hints, didn't I? xD. I littered it with them. Did I make everyone seem slightly OOC? O.o; I don't know. Tell me if I did.   
  


Yes, this chapter is a lot longer than the last one. I don't usually write short chapters. I hate short chapters, so, I try not to write them. Long lengthy chapters are what I love. ALL HAIL LONG CHAPTERS! WHOO! XD  
  


If you don't know the song used here, you should be shot. Why are you reading this if you don't know the song? ; Sorry. And, the thing I mentioned about in the morning. It's true. XD. It's not a constant thing, but, I needed to use it for relationship helping along purposes.   
  


Actually, I wouldn't know if it's a constant thing. O.o; I'm a girl. XD. But, my guy friends and boyfriends (former and current..wait, not current. SINGLE ALPHA!) are always complaining about it. Anyone else had their heart beat so fast they felt like they were going to puke o.o;? It happened to me when this girl I liked was cuddling next to me. It sucked cause I'm like "Focus on her! Not your heart! Must not puke!" xD. I did end up going out with her, but it died badly. Anyway, enough about my personal life.  
  


Next chapter coming up soon! I sure hope I get a lot of reviews like I did last time! Sorry about not going deep into the school day, but I will next chapter, I promise! I swear on the Fat Albert commercial on teevee. XD. If you want, you can e-mail or MSN message me at Rocabye9@hotmail.com or contact me by AIM at BillyBoBubTrunks  
  


Until next time, carry on, keep romancing. Carry on, carry on dancing.  
  


Alpha Slave 


	3. Tuesday Agrabah Wakeup Call

One Week

  
  


AS: Well, I haven't gotten any reviews as of now...but, ah, hey, I can't wait. I've got plans for this chapter! *grins widely*

Riku:...crap

AS: Well, Sora should like it, ne, Sora? *elbows him*

Sora: *looks through Alpha's mental notes and blushes* Oh...um...Shower! *runs off*

AS: ^_^

Bakura: Imoutou-chan, are you planning nasty sexual things and I don't know about it? And have not a bit of influence on it?

AS: ^_^ Yup.

Bakura: I feel left out... and uninspiring. 

AS: Well don't niichan. Check em out *holds mental notes under his nose*

Bakura: You almost gave me a damn paper cut...*reads* Ooh! I love it, dear!

AS: Glad you approve.

Riku: Am I the only one left in the dark?

AS, B: YUP! ^______^

Riku: -.-; Yare yare

AS: On with the show!! ^_^

  
  


~Fish cough~

* * *

Warnings: Shounen-ai! Sora torture, Language, light violence, humour, sexual themes bordering on lemon. It's Sprite remix baby!   
  


Pairings: Sora + Riku, Sora + Kairi hints

* * *

~o.o; Don't ask about that random bit above~   
  


Chapter 3: Tuesday: Agrabah (A.K.A. Wake-up Call)

  
  


A loud knock came to the front door of Sora's house. A pretty woman, who was just showing the first signs of beautiful age, wrinkles around the corners of her eyes and her mouth from smiling most of her life, sighed and ran her thin, feminine hands through her long mane of dark blue hair.

"Coming!" she called out, tossing down the slightly damp drying cloth in her hands on the counter absently. She ran over to the door and opened it carefully, peeking out. Her face broke into a beautiful smile, her grey eyes shimmering with genuine happiness when she saw her caller.

"Good morning, Riku!" she said, stepping aside to let the boy in. Riku smiled at her and stepped into the house.

"Good morning, Ms. Kurai. Is Sora awake yet?" he asked. Kurai shut the door behind the silver haired boy and shook her head, still smiling.

"No, I'm afraid not. But, I should wake him, shouldn't I?" she said, walking over to the stairs that led to the upper part of the house.

"SORA! SORA! GET UP!" she yelled. Riku smirked slightly, knowing what his friend was doing now; groaning, pulling the covers over his head and rolling over.

"I'll go get him." he spoke up. Kurai nodded her head thankfully.

"Please, do. Would you like some breakfast, or do you need to rush off again?" she asked. Riku shook his head in polite decline.

"No, but thank you." he said, starting up the stairs. Kurai smiled after him and walked back in the kitchen. She picked up the damp drying cloth and leaned on the table, her eyes diverting to the small teevee laying on another counter.

"Hit the ball, Seiya!" she cheered.

  
  


- -

  
  


Sora shivered under the warmth of his blanket. That was the one bad thing about hot nights, he always woke up freezing because of his nakedness. 

The covers suddenly decided to have a mind of their own and they flew away. Sora let out an audible gasp as the cold air of the room had a full on field day with his naked body. What was even worse, he woke up with an erection. Bad, bad thing to have. Sora went to roll over and steal the comforter back when a familiar chuckle floated to his ears and his face turned red.

"Well, well. Good morning Sora, and Good morning little Sora." Riku said, standing at the foot of Sora's bed. Sora covered his face with his hands.

"Aw, come on, Riku!" he whined. 

"Quit whining." Riku reprimanded, flicking the pad of his thumb over the tip. Sora let a whimper escape his lips. 

"Well, we just got get that to go, get you dressed and get you out of here." Riku said, sighing, looking between Sora's legs. Sora just shook his head.

"It'll go away in a bit." he said, feeling the tightness in his groin dying as the cold air took its effect.

"Well, we can't wait for that." Riku said quickly, climbing on the bed. Sora looked at his friend, fighting the rush of blood to his face.

"W-what do you mean?" Sora asked. Riku glanced at Sora and then shook his head.

"You mean you've never done it?" he asked. Sora gave him an odd look.

"Done what?" he asked.

"Jacked off." Riku said quickly. Sora shook his head wildly.

"No!" he said quickly. Riku sighed.

"Then I'll just have to show you." he said, pulling off the glove on his right hand. Before Sora could protest, he spit in his palm and closed his fingers around Sora's cock, placing his thumb on the tip.

Sora's eyes twitched at the onrush of unfamiliar feeling. It was...nice. Felt good, relieved some of the pressure, but it wasn't quite enough. 

"Put your hand under mine. Spit in your palm, first, though. Don't want to dry rub. That hurts." Riku instructed. Sora hesitantly brought his hand in front of him and spit in it. He did as Riku told him, placing his hand under the elder boys.

"Now, do what I do." Riku said, moving his hand up. Sora did the same. He let out a light whimper at the stream of pleasure rushing up from his crotch. His blue eyes grew half lidded.

"Ah, open your eyes, Sora, watch." he said. Sora reluctantly opened his eyes, and began to follow Riku's rhythm. He watched their hands work himself together. 

"Watch my thumb." Riku instructed. Sora did. And what things he was doing with that thumb, flicking over the tip, rubbing and pressing lightly. Sora found himself hardly able to choke back his cries. 

"Let it out, Sora, I'll stop you if you get too loud." Riku said softly. Sora nodded, thrusting his hips up into his and Riku's hands, and keening louder than he had been. A warmth was building up in the pit of his stomach.

"R-Riku..." he cried out. 

"Hmm?" The other boy purred.

"Something..something..." he panted out, moaning louder. Riku nodded, smirking.

"I know. Just let it go." he said. Sora tossed his head back and cried out loudly. Riku leaned forward and covered Sora's mouth with his own, still working his friend's arousal. 

Sora panted into Riku's mouth and let out one last loud cry as he climaxed. His body shuddered and twitched as his seed coated Riku's hand. He sighed contentedly, falling limp against his bed. 

Riku pulled away from the other boy, letting Sora's softening sex go. He held up his hand and examined the white, translucent liquid covering his bare fingers.

"Feel better?" he asked, looking down at his best friend. Sora nodded lethargically. 

"Well, don't go back to sleep. We gotta go to school and I have got to get this come off my hand." Riku said standing up. Sora blinked at his white haired friend as he began to lick his semen covered fingers. 

Sora watched his friend lick the white liquid off his fingers, moaning slightly in delight. He felt his cheeks warm up as Riku's pink tongue curled around his fingers, trying to find any drops he had missed.

"You should feel lucky, Sora." Riku said, looking at his friend. 

"Uh..why?" Sora said slowly.

"You taste like chocolate pocky." Riku said, tossing Sora the yellow boxers he had attempted to wear yesterday. Sora caught them and looked at Riku.

"Why? What does yours taste like?" Sora asked, before he realized what he had said. Riku raised an eyebrow and smirked at his friend.

"Nothing." he said.

  
  


- -

  
  


"Ooh! Nice outfit!" Kairi said as Sora walked into the school yard with Riku. There was something...different about the brunette boy. He seemed to be glowing. 

Sora chuckled and spun around on one bear foot, showing off the vest and puffy patched pants. The fez, unfortunately, was hidden by his hair. 

"I got this outfit in Agrabah." he said, grinning lopsidedly. Kairi giggled and poked his arm. Sora mussed her hair and looked back at Riku who was smirking at him evilly. Sora felt his face begin to heat up. 

"Aw, is poor Sora embarrassed?" came a thick voice. Sora turned around and came face to face with Wakka and his blitzball.

"Wakka!" he said, grinning. The other boy spun the ball on his finger.

"One and only." he said. 

"Why do you look so happy this morning? You're practically glowing!" Tidus said from behind Wakka. Sora shrugged uneasily.

"Just, you know...happy." he said, smiling, unsure. The two boys seemed to accept the answer as they approached the school. 

"See ya second period." Riku hissed hotly in his ear, taking the lobe in his mouth, sucking on it, and pulling away. Sora felt his face heat up as Riku grabbed his ass in his hands . He walked away, smirking over his shoulder. Sora walked towards the school uneasily. 

  
  


- -

Sora groaned to himself, trying to concentrate on the boring advanced algebra problems littering the marker board. He was knocked out of his haze by a note slapping the surface of his desk. He looked down at it and saw his name was scrawled across the front of it in Riku's sloppy Kanji. He looked beside him at his friend who was staring towards the front of the room.

Have fun this morning? Read the note after he had carefully unfolded it. Sora blinked, not sure of how he should respond.

Yeah, I guess I did. He wrote back, refolding the note and tossing it to Riku. A few moments later, it slapped back on his desk. He unfolded it quickly and read the response.

I figured you had. You are quite the loud one. If I hadn't have covered your mouth when I did, your mom would have heard you. Sora blinked. Riku had covered his mouth? When?

When did that happen? he scribbled back, tossing the note back.

Right before you came. I kissed you. was the quick reply. Sora felt his cheeks heat up. Riku had kissed him.

Oh. He wrote back lamely, tossing the note back. He was starting to feel awkward.

Don't "oh" me. I know you liked it. Get over it. It was the only thing I could do to not get you caught. Doesn't mean anything, so, don't get all weird on me. Was the reprimanding response. Sora visibly deflated in relief. Meant nothing. Whew! That was good. 

The rest of class went on uneventful. The only thing Sora was worried about was fourth and sixth periods, he had Riku in those as well.

  
  


- -

  
  


Sora sighed, walking into his third period class, Biology. He hated this class. With a passion. At least he had some friends in it. Tidus and Kairi took this class as well. Along with some of his favourite bullies. Sora groaned and flopped in his seat. 

"Why, Sora! Whatever could be the matter?" came an old voice. Sora looked up and his face grew into a look of surprise.

"Merlin?! What are you doing here?!" he asked. Merlin grinned down at him.

"I'm your substitute for the day! But, to be honest, I took a wrong turn trying to get to Hollow Bastion to deliver a message to Leon and I landed here." Merlin explained offhandedly. Sora nodded.

"How are they, by the way?" he asked. Merlin shrugged.

"Dunno. This is the first time I've left Traverse Town since I arrived." he said. Another student suddenly walked in, which signaled the end of that portion of the conversation. 

"So, uh, what's with the clothes?" Merlin asked. Sora waved his hand around absently in the air.

"Oh, it's some dare Riku has me doing." he said. Merlin nodded, grinning slightly. 

"And you accepted because of pride reasons?" he guessed. Sora ran his hands through his hair, careful to avoid hitting his fez, and nodded solemnly. 

"Yeah." he said, just as the warning bell rang. Within the next few minutes, the rest of the students piled into the classroom. A few hushed whispers floated around the classroom about the new substitute.

"Hey, Sora!" Tidus said, sitting next to the brunette. Sora waved at the other boy slightly.

"We have a sub? Sweet!" Tidus hissed excitedly. Sora grinned and nodded.

"Yeah! He's cool." Sora whispered back. 

"Okay! Settle down everyone. My name is Merlin and I will be your substitute for today. And now, I will call roll." Merlin announced, picking up the book. 

Roll call was pretty uneventful, as was the passing out of the assignment. Several minutes afterwards, however, Sora began to feel the spitballs raining down on his neck and vest. The teen sighed inwardly and focused harder on the work in front of him.

Sora found himself caught on question 30, one about air currents effecting ecosystems or something. He bit his lip in concentration, trying to come up with the answer.

"Sora." Merlin said. The brunette looked up at the elder male, who was pointing to the door. Sora nodded and put down his pen. 

"Kairi, you are in charge." Merlin said as the two slipped out the door. A collective groan was heard from around the room. 

"I need you to take this to 3-B." Merlin said, running his hand over Sora's neck and back, brushing off the spitballs. He handed him a thick yellow envelope.

"Alright." Sora said, nodding his thanks. He walked past the sorcerer and down the hall. He twisted and turned down the familiar walkways of the school until he reached the room he was headed for.

The brunette stood in front of the door and rapped on it lightly. He waited politely until the door swung open. There stood Riku. Sora's eyes widened and he blinked. Damn! He knew that room number sounded familiar!

"Here. This is for your teacher." Sora said uneasily, holding out the envelope. Riku nodded and took the envelope. He closed the door. Sora sighed and walked down the hall slowly, holding his chest. There was the whole fast heart rate and wanting to puke thing again. 

By the time Sora had gotten back to class, his heart rate had slowed. He walked back in the room and sat in his seat, picking up his pen and resuming his work. He smiled and looked up at Merlin in thanks when he realized the spitballs had stopped.

  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

TBC 

* * *

xD And there you have it! Chapter 3! THANK YOU ALL MY LOVING REVIEWERS! *glomps them all* I love you guys. I'm glad you all review and like my story. It gets me all dewy eyed! *sniff* ;-; I feel loveded. I should hand out presents!   
  


Yeah, I checked my reviews today right quick (before I finished this chapter) Today being....6/01/03...and I noticed I got a bit of a shocked review. ^^;; yeah, I thought you might have figured it out since I put the whole boyfriend thing. I'm bi. I'm all open with it, so, thbt. Whatever. Dun like it? Why are you reading shounen-ai bordering on yaoi? I assume all people who read this type of stuff are open minded and like "Whatever floats your boat" ^^;; anyway, I'm babbling about my personal life again.

  
  


Kudos to you persona who got the fast heart beat pukey feeling! Well, not kudos, cause it sucks, but, hey! Empathy, then! ^_^.

  
  


I put a Merlin cameo appearance in here. I will with a few other characters. I can't do the whole Kairi/Sora flirty thing. I mean, I like the girl, don't get me wrong, I just...I find it hard to write anything resembling het. It just comes from being obsessed with Yaoi for almost 6 years. ^_^ Yup! I'll be 17 in August! XD! GO ME! I'll be legal to write/read lemons.

  
  


I put a nice little Riku/Sora scene in the beginning! I should get a cookie! And my notes are done! Thanks for the 12 reviews!!

  
  


Carry on, keep romancing. Carry on, carry on dancing.

  
  



	4. Wednesday: Halloween Town

One Week

  
  
  
  


AS: Well, I haven't uploaded chapter 3 as of this moment, so, I can't thank all my lovely reviewers as of yet...;-;. But, oh well. ^.^ Here's chapter 4!

Bakura: Which shall be filled to the brim with humour...especially if you've ever seen the South Park movie

AS: SHH! Don't give it away, niichan. 

Bakura: Sorry

Riku: *chuckles*

AS: See? Even Riku thinks it's funny!

Riku: Yes, it gets my seal of approval.

Bakura: And just to note, the tastes of the two boys in this fic were decided by Alpha's cousin, assman, who doesn't know the pairing of this fic. 

AS: Thank you assman!

Riku: He's playing Vice City

AS: On with the show!!

  
  


~My shingles is almost gone! ^_^~

* * *

Warnings: Lots of crude humour, language, Shounen-ai, Music   
  


Pairings: (because I'm tired of writing hint) Riku/Sora

* * *

~Someone be happy for me~   
  


Chapter 4: Wednesday; Halloween Town

  
  


"Why is it always so hot at night?" Sora groaned, throwing his arm over his forehead. He had woken up about ten minutes ago, sweltering. He had peeled off his sweat drenched bed boxers and kicked off his blankets. He was still hotter than hell. 

Sora swung his legs over the side of his bed and stood up, walking over to his window. He pushed it open, hoping for some relief. None came. With a sigh, the naked boy walked back over to his bed and laid down, closing his eyes. Soon after that, he drifted off to sleep.

  
  


- -

  
  


Sora jerked awake when he heard his bedroom door swing open. 

"Oh, jeez." he said sleepily, covering his cold body with his arms. Damn fickle weather! This sucked.

"Want me to close the window?" Riku asked. Sora nodded his head quickly. 

"Please." he said through chattering teeth. Riku walked over to the window and shut it. He watched his friend sit up and run his fingers through his bed ragged hair.

"Why the hell are you sleeping like that anyway? I mean, naked, okay, it gets hot at night, but why nothing to cover up with and the window open?" Riku asked, giving Sora an odd look. Sora sighed and sat up, rubbing his arms in a feeble attempt to warm up his skin.

"It got so fucking hot last night. I woke up and it was like I was suffocating. So, I pulled off my clothes, tossed off my comforter and opened my window. I didn't think it would be this cold." Sora explained. Riku nodded.

"I understand. For a minute there I was thinking you'd want me to find you naked again. So we could have a repeat of yesterday." he said. Sora's cheeks reddened. Riku didn't see his reaction, however, for his back was turned.

"So, what is it today?" he asked, peeking at Sora over his shoulder. Sora blinked and shook his head.

"Oh, uh, Halloween Town."

  
  


- -

  
  


"I watched this stand up comic last night. She was hilarious." Riku said as Sora applied the white face paint that would complete his costume. 

"Really? Who was it?" Sora murmured absently, dabbing the paint over the bridge of his nose, finishing that aspect. 

"Wanda Sykes. She talked about how men think the epitome of sexiness is when you're having sex." Riku said, smirking. Sora nearly stabbed himself in the eye with his eyeliner pencil.

"Yeah...she said 'oh yeah, baby, you look real sexy in that doggy position...'" Riku crooned thickly, a smirk on his lips. He walked up behind Sora and ran his fingers down the side of his face.

"'...and when the light from the teevee hits the side of your face, you look really sexy.'" he finished, pulling away laughing. Sora smiled weakly, glad the white make up on his face covered his blush. 

Sora was coming to terms with his growing physical attraction towards his friend. It was understandable. Who wouldn't be attracted to him? He was very...beautiful. Yes. That was it. Riku was very beautiful. 

He was just concerned that the physical aspect of it may become more, like emotional. That frightened him. He was scared, and not of rejection. Rejection was the least of his worries, that he could understand. It was the whole "l" word. He loved Riku, yes, but only as a friend. He was scared that it might become more than that. 

Did he want it? Well, he didn't know. Sora shook his head and resumed applying his make up, hoping Riku wouldn't say something that would cause him to stab himself in the eye. 

"You look good with those little wings." Riku said absently. 

Light stab. Ow.

  
  


- -

  
  


"Aw. Look! He's so cute!" Kairi said as Riku and Sora approached the school. Sora hung his head and blushed.

"It's from Halloween Town." he said. The snickers from the jocks and various other bullies of the school reached his ears and he groaned inwardly. He honestly hoped that Riku realized how much damage he was doing to his self esteem. This sucked.

"Nice outfit." a voice said. Sora blinked and turned around. A girl with long red hair, and grey eyes was smiling and waving. It was Sakura, one of the schools punks. Rumour had it that her tongue was pierced along with her eyebrow and that she had a tattoo around her navel. She turned around and resumed talking to the other punkish girl at her side, her baggy bondage pants almost totally concealing her ragged skater shoes. 

"Uh oh. Sakura's talking to you, hot shot." Wakka said, bouncing his blitzball. Sora looked up at his friend and blinked.

"So?" he said. 

"Come on man! It's Sakura!!" Wakka said. Sora looked at him and his eyes widened in knowing.

"You have a thing for Sakura!!" he said. Wakka's face reddened.

"So?" he said, scuffing his feet.

"Dude, you have no chance. That girl is a lesbian." Tidus said, patting his friend on the back.

"Not true! She's bisexual. An equal opportunity lover." Kairi said. Tidus frowned and looked at Kairi.

"How would you know? Dated her or something?" he asked. Kairi shook her head.

"No, I talk to her sometimes." he said. Wakka's face was glowing.

"He still has a chance." Riku muttered, shaking his head. He walked off towards the side of the school.

"Hey! Riku! Wait up!" Sora called out, running after his friend. Riku rounded the side of the school. The other boy soon, did the same.

"I'm still bothered by the fact that you won't tell me what it is you're gonna do if I don't complete the dare." he said, crossing his arms. Riku looked up at him and smiled.

"And I said that if you want to find out, then you either have to wait it out or not wear an outfit." he said. Sora growled.

"You're so damn stubborn!" he said, pouting. Riku walked over to Sora and cupped his chin in his hands. 

"And you aren't?" he said, pressing his forehead to Sora's. The brunette gulped, his breath coming in small gasps. There was the whole heart thing again. 

It was then he realized that his lips and Riku's were almost touching. Should he go for it? He didn't know what to do! His gut told him to let it happen.

A shrill cry cut through the air and Riku jerked back, blinking. He looked as if he had been in a trance. School was starting. Dammit dammit dammit! Dammit? Had he really wanted to kiss Riku?

"Come on, Sora. Let's get to class." Riku said, running off. He would have to mull over it later if he didn't want detention. Sora ran off behind him, yelling at him to wait.

  
  


- -

  
  


Ah, fourth period. Nice, quiet calm music. And singing. Fun for the whole family. The only problem was, the object of his questioning sexuality was in that class.

"Hey kid." a thick voice cut through. Sora blinked and turned around slowly. He recognized that voice.

"Funny seeing you here." Cid said, chewing on the butt of a cigarette. Sora's face brightened and he ran up to the older man.

"I should say the same. Why are you here? And in my music class?" Sora asked. Cid shrugged.

"Ah, I dunno. Find Merlin. He was supposed to stop by and give Leon something. I'm a sub. And why I'm in a music class, I don't know. I don't know shit about music, so, we'll be singing my favourite song today." Cid explained.

"Which is?" Sora asked.

"Uncle Fucker." Cid said. Sora paled.

  
  


- -

  
  


"Okay, lets do it again. From the top!" Cid said. 

"Oh, you shit faced cock master!" Riku said.

"Wow!" the class said.

"Shit faced cock master..." Sakura said. 

"Listen, you donkey raping shit eater!!" Sora said back. 

"Donkey raping shit eater..." Tidus said carefully. 

"Donkey raping shit eater!" Kairi echoed. 

"You'd fuck your uncle!" Riku said.

"You'd fuck your uncle!" Sora said back. The music then started, courtesy of Cid.

"Shut your fucking face uncle fucker! You're a cock sucking ass licking uncle fucker! You're an uncle fucker, yes it's true, no body fucks uncles quite like you!" Riku sang, his light tenor floating through the room.

"Shut your fucking face uncle fucker! You're the one who fucked your uncle, uncle fucker! You don't eat or sleep or mow the lawn, you just fuck your uncle all day long!" Sora sang. The two boys laughed.

"Uncle fucker! Uncle fucker! Uncle fucker! Uncle fucker!" the whole class chorused.

"Shut your fucking face uncle fucker! You're a boner biting bastard uncle fucker!" they sang together.

"You're an uncle fucker, I must say!" Riku sang.

"You fucked your uncle yesterday!" Sora sang.

"Uncle fucker! That's u-n-c-l-e fuck you! Uncle fucker...." the two sang together.

"Suck my balls!" Riku shouted just as the bell rang. 

"Alright you uncle fuckers, get out of here!" Cid said, waving his hand. The class piled out of the room.

"That was really...vulgar." Kairi said. Sora chuckled.

"I thought it was funny. I never thought I could get away with saying fuck in school, let alone sing it." he said. Riku chuckled.

"Yeah, well, that's Cid for ya." he said. The friends split off for their next class, waving bye.

  
  


- -

  
  


Sora lounged on his bed, looking out his window at the beach. Tomorrow was Thursday, just two more days and the whole dare thing could be over and he would find out what the hell Riku was planning. 

Why? Do you hope that he'll confess his undying love for you? His inner voice taunted. 

"Shut up." he growled. 

You know I'm right the voice continued.

"Well, maybe not his undying love, but, it would be nice if he liked me more than just friends...wait! Wait!" Sora hissed, grabbing his head.

"No! It's it's..." he argued.

It's hot, sexy, Riku. You know you want him, Sora. You want him badly. 

"Okay! I do! I do! But...it's...It's Riku!! He's my best friend. It's wrong to want your best friend!!" he reasoned.

Wrong to want your best friend? Or wrong because your best friend is a guy?? The voice shot back. Sora shook his head.

"I...I don't know!! I like him, okay! I like my best friend! I want to kiss my best friend! I...I..." Sora panted out, letting his head go.

"Sora...?" a voice other than the one in his head said. Sora's stomach twisted and he slowly looked up and beside him. There stood Riku at his opened bedroom door.

"Oh shit..." Sora hissed.

  
  
  
  


* * *

TBC

* * *

MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm so fudgin evil! )   
  


The song used was "Uncle Fucker" from South Park. I just...I had to use it. Another Cameo appearance, whoopie! And, never fear, this fic isn't over yet. 

  
  


I love all the cookies and stuff I've gotten! ^_^ *eats cookies* Domo arigatou goazimasu! ^_______^

  
  


And, sadly, I don't think I will be writing a lemon...*dodges well aimed sprite cans* ;;; NIICHAN

  
  


Bakura: why not?! I want to put my hentai mind to work!

  
  


Sora: I want to relieve some pressure!

  
  


Riku: Um...didn't I teach you about that?

  
  


Bakura! You have them to work your hentai mind on! *points to Ryou, Yami and Jou* Sora! What Riku said! ;;;

  
  
  
  


Until next time, carry on, keep romancing, carry on, carry on dancing


	5. I don't care

One Week

  
  


AS: WAHH! GOMEN NASAI MINNA! ;-; I had to take my cousin home this weekend so I couldn't update!! ;-;

Bakura: And you did the nasty awful thing of leaving a cliff hanger. BAD ALPHA!

AS: /);-;(\ love me?

Bakura: of course I do...

AS: (\^_^/) yay!

Riku: O.o;;;

AS: xD I have the faces in my spell check. 

Ryou: v.v;

Sora: ^_^;; on with the show

  
  


~Because of you, I forgot the smart ways to lie~

* * *

Warnings: Sora torture, humour, slight angst, shounen-ai   
  


Pairings: Sora/Riku

* * *

~Because of you, I'm running out of reasons to cry~   
  


Chapter 5: I don't care

  
  


Sora stared at his white haired friend, frozen. He honestly didn't know what to do. How much had the other boy heard? He probably just fucked up a friendship.

"How much did you hear?" Sora asked meekly, his throat thick with fear.

"Pretty much everything." Riku said, smiling uneasily and running his fingers through his hair. Sora's heart dropped to his stomach. Everything. Sora cursed under his breath and looked away. He was more than just a bit surprised, however, when he heard Riku chuckle. 

"Sora, it's okay." he said, sitting next to his friend. Sora looked back at him, his eyes widened in surprise. 

"Look, it's just as you said, right? Just a physical thing? No emotion behind it?" Riku said. Sora nodded slowly. Riku reached over and ruffled his hair, grinning.

"Then it's no big deal. Just your hormones." he said. Sora frowned.

"But Riku! I..." he said. Riku chuckled.

"...want to kiss me? Big deal. It's just a kiss. You could want worse." he said, standing. 

"What about the dare?' Sora asked. Riku looked at him over his shoulder.

'Well, that's still in effect. Nothing has changed...except maybe your punishment, but that's only slight." he said. Sora whined.

"Tell me, Riku!" he said, pouting. Riku chucked.

"I don't think so, little Sora." he said, poking his friend's nose. Sora frowned.

"Meanie." he said, grinning. The awkwardness was just a little bit now. "So still want to kiss me?" Riku said, grinning. Ooh...never mind! Sora flushed and looked away, not saying anything. Riku nodded and sighed.

"Thought so." he said, putting his hands on his hips. 

"Alright." he said. Sora's face turned completely red.

"What?!" he squeaked. Riku raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, what?" he retorted. 

"I just...I mean...it's..." sora stuttered.

"You want to kiss me, well, I'm letting you. It's that simple." Riku said. Sora poked his bottom lip out.

"It's not the same if you don't want it." he said, his cheeks tinged red.

"Fine, I want you to kiss me, Sora!" Riku said, putting his hands on his friend's shoulders. Sora looked in his friend's eyes.

"Do you really?" he whispered. Riku leaned forwards and pressed his lips to Sora's. Sora's eyes went wide, and he stared into the other boys. When he felt Riku's tongue run across his bottom lip, he knew this was no joke. Riku really had wanted him to kiss him. Now he felt bad. 

The brunette closed his eyes and began to kiss the other boy back, parting his lips when he felt the others tongue run over them again. Riku's tongue slid into his mouth and began to expertly duel with Sora's. The younger let out a mewl of mixed surprise and joy. The boy was such a good kisser. He had no idea where Riku had gotten that sort of expertise. Probably from kissing a lot of girls. The boy did look really pleasing, don't ya know.

Sora had the heart rate pukey thing again. This time, however, it was from lack of air. Despite the fun he was having, he needed to breathe! The brunette pulled away from his friend's lips and drew in a gulp of air. Hello, oxygen!

"Wow." Sora panted out. Riku raised an eyebrow. Sora noticed the look and just waved him down.

"Eh, it's probably because that was my first kiss." he said. Riku rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, right. Keep telling yourself that." he said, sitting down next to Sora.

"Not so bad yourself. You could use a little work, but, hey. There is always room for improvement." Riku said. Sora just laid back, looking up at his ceiling.

The two sat in surprisingly comfortable silence for a few moments. Sora, soon, broke the silence.

"Hey, Riku? Wanna go build a raft?" he said, grinning. Riku chuckled and shook his head.

"No way, man. Not after what happened last time. Seeing other worlds was good, but, not worth the price I had to pay." he said.

"We were gone for over a year..." Sora said. Riku nodded.

"I still remember the shock in your mom's voice when we got back." the other said. Sora shook her head.

"I almost feel bad for how I came home. You only heard everything, cause you were blindfolded." Sora said.

"I burst in the front door, you slung over my shoulder, blood, sweat and rain running down my skin and clothes, the keyblade slung over my other shoulder and told her I was home. She cried for a week." the brunette finished quietly.

"I had no idea." Riku said. Sora scoffed.

"It explains why I haven't ever worn that outfit again." he murmured, turning over on his side.

"What happened to it?"

"Burned it."

The once comfortable silence was now pregnant with discomfort. 

"I know the fighting wasn't easy for you, Sora." Riku said, empathy in his voice.

"None of my memories from those times were pleasant. Especially after I came in contact with Ansem. Let's just say, that's how I became so skilled." Riku said. Sora looked at his friend.

"He didn't..." he trailed off, leaving the obvious question hanging in the open. Riku chuckled and shook his head.

"No. He may have been a heartless, but, he did have some sense of morality. It never went that far, but, it did get pretty bad at times." he said.

Sora bit his lip, kind of wishing that he had never brought up the raft joke. It had now turned into a confessional. But, it also explained why Riku was okay with his slight physical attraction. He was sure that had it been more to the point where he wanted to sleep with Riku, the brunette might as well have been Ansem.

"He could have been attractive, if there wasn't that insane gleam in his eyes." Riku mused, turning his head to the side. It was almost sick listening to Riku muse about his almost rapist. Sora let him, however, because he knew that would be on Riku's mind for a long time and this was just a natural way to try and get over it.

"So, when are you gonna come out of the closet?" the silver haired boy asked. Sora blinked and looked at him oddly.

"Huh?" he said. 

"You are gay, aren't you?" Riku asked, raising his eyebrow. Sora recoiled in shock.

"What? NO!" he said.

"Bi?" Riku pressed on. Sora grabbed his hair in frustration.

"I...I dunno!" he whined. 

"Don't you?" Riku pressed on.

"No! You're the only guy I've ever liked!" Sora blurted out. Riku quirked his eyebrow again.

"What about girls?" He asked.

"I kinda liked Kairi before the whole Kingdom Hearts thing." Sora said. "Don't believe me, check the secret cave." 

"I've seen it already." Riku said flatly. Sora blinked. Did the other boy sound just a bit pissed about that? The silver haired boy just shook his head.

"I dunno, sounds like you're bi, Sora." Riku said, grinning. Sora stuck out his bottom lip.

"You could be a special case." he defended weakly. Riku snorted.

"Doubt it." he said. 

"What? You're cute. Well, not cute..but...ahh..." Sora said, trying to think of a work that wouldn't offend the other boy. Magnificent! Glorious! Punctual!!

"Punctual!" Sora said quickly. 

"Punctual?" Riku said, looking at the other boy oddly. GAH! WRONG!

"Beautiful." Sora said, shaking his head. Nice recovery. Riku shrugged and laid down.

"Whatever you say, man." he said. Sora tilted his head to the side.

"What about you?" he asked. Riku looked over at his friends eyes. 

"Well, that's my secret." he said, closing his eyes. Sora almost fell over. That was Riku for you. 

"Well, it's getting late. And we have school tomorrow." Riku said, sitting up. 

"See you in the morning." the elder boy said, opening Sora's window to jump out.

"Hey, Riku?" Sora spoke up. Riku looked over his shoulder.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Don't...tell anyone, okay?" he asked sheepishly. Riku stared at him a moment and then chuckled.

"Alright." he said before he jumped out. 

  
  


- -

  
  


His arms were heavy around my waist. I looked up and saw nothing but blue. Deep, cold, piercing blue, and traces of something soft and silver. A smile came over thin, pink lips and they closed in on mine. I gladly accepted the kiss, moaning lightly against the expert lips of the other. A warm, wet tongue slid into my mouth and began to work against my own slick muscle, seeming to map out every corner and inch.

All too soon, the kiss was over and I stood back, looking up slightly to get a good look at my...lover? 

It was Riku. And for some reason, this didn't scare me. It made me happy. I leaned against him heavily as we walked down the beach of our tree house. .

"Hey, Riku?" I spoke up, getting his attention.

"Yeah?" he responded gently, smiling down at me.

"What do you think of Kairi?" I asked, a bit worried of his answer.

  
  


- - 

"God, Sora! You're gonna catch a cold if you keep leaving this thing open!" Riku scolded the other boy, closing the window. Sora's eyes slid open and he yawned largely, slightly miffed at being woken from that nice dream.

"Get up, lazy ass!" Riku said, laughing and pulling off the comforter. Sora yelped. He wasn't naked this morning, but, it was still cold!!

"Alright, you should be awake now." Riku said, walking over to the pile of costumes he had set out.

"Which one?" he said. Sora sat up and held his head. This was it. He had spent sometime after Riku had left thinking about this.

"Riku...I have something to tell you." he said, looking at him.

"Okay, shoot." he said, looking between the green tights and the card suit.

"I'm giving up. You win." he said. Riku looked up at Sora sharply. 

"What?" he hissed in shock.

"I'm giving up. You win the dare."

  
  


* * *

TBC 

* * *

Ooh, lookie! Another mean cliffie, but, have no fear. I don't actually post these things until Friday, Saturday, or Sunday...so..to make up for last week, I'll post this one on Friday, the next on Saturday, and (hopefully) the next on Sunday! ^_^ How does that sound??   
  


I JUST LOVE ALL THE REVIEWS! I should write more Kingdom Hearts stuff. 42 and only 4 chapters? *dies from happiness* ^_^ I feel all warm and fuzzly. But, hey, if you like this stuff and are even slightly into Yu Gi Oh, go check out my other crap. I tend to stay to Bakura/Ryou or Yami/Bakura. ^_^. But, I'm open to almost anything NOT involving Honda or Anzu. ; Honda's okay, just no personality...and...I dun like Anzu. WONDER FRIEND POWERS, ACTIVATE! XD. I should write a humour YGO fic. I usually write angst. ^^;; then it's easier for me to get descriptive cause I'm an angsty person. 

  
  


Oh, look, I rambled again. Bah. Oh, and gomen nasai, but, I dun think I'm going to write a lemon for this. ^_^ I know you all want to see hot bishies getting it on (well, Sora's a cute bishie, not a hot bishie) but, I can't write one. Not yet. Not for humour based. Just lots of nice kissing and maybe a lil jack off scene, but, that's about as far as I'll go. If I ever get around to writing a full blown angst KH fic, I'll probably throw a lemon in there. I like emotional crap, especially when it's angsty like emotions. ^_^. In fact, it's a lemon that's holding me up from updating "Knife in my Heart" /).o;;. I can write lemons okay, but, I dun like doing it. I'm not squeamish, I just...don't like doing it. 

  
  


FUCK! I rambled again. I hate when I do that. I'm actually surprised you guys read all this stuff anyway...*scratches the back of her head and then shrugs* Ah well, anyway. 

  
  


WHAT TO EXPECT NEXT CHAPPIE! (Then I'll shut up, I promise): Riku's reaction (duhr), another round of music class (only with a different teacher) more cameo appearances annnndddd....THE BEGINNING OF SORA'S PUNISHMENT! Or maybe the whole thing...depends on how long it gets. ^_^;;

  
  


Okee, I'm done now.

  
  


Carry on, keep romancing, carry on, carry on dancing.


	6. Possession

One Week

AS: GREAT NEWS!! I have a Kingdom Hearts angst idea...but, I'm just toying with it for a moment. I have to give it a plot. And, I'm out of my Yu Gi Oh slump! I just got an idea in the kitchen while doing the dishes! ^_^. Be happy for me!

Bakura: We are, love. Especially me and the Yu Gi Oh idea. I was starting to get jealous with the lack of attention, imoutou-chan. 

AS: I always pay attention to you, niichan! You're my niichan! Riku is just eye candy. 

Riku: um...I'm right here...

AS: *ignores Riku* Anyway! I'm trying to keep my promise. And, I'll go ahead and say, the song used in this chapter (which will be the title) is called "Possession" and is preformed by Sarah McLachlan. And that's all I'm going to say!!

Sora: On with the...

Riku: IWANNASAYIT!!

Sora: o.o; okay. Go for it.

Riku: On with the fic!! ^_^

~I drew a really bad scene from KH's on the back inside cover of my notebook~

* * *

Warnings: Slight song fic (Author loves her music), Shounen-ai, light language, Slight Sora torture 

Pairings: Sora/Riku

* * *

~I feel so ashamed~ 

Chapter 6: Possession

"You're what?" Riku said again, making sure he heard right.

"Dammit, Riku! You heard me!" Sora snapped. Riku took a step back. He shrugged and put the clothes back in Sora's closet.

"Whatever. Can I ask why you're giving up?" he said after closing the doors and turning back around. The white haired teen crossed his arms over his chest and waited calmly for an answer. 

"Because...I wanted to know what my punishment was." Sora said, brushing past his friend and reopening the closet doors and pulling out a normal set of clothes. Riku burst out laughing.

"You really are a glutton for it!" he said through his gales of mirth. Sora peeked at him over his shoulder.

"I've been to hell and back, Riku. Nothing you could do to me could be that bad." he said quietly, pulling the green short sleeved shirt over his head. 

"...true." Riku murmured a moment later. Sora pulled his shorts on and slid his belt through the loops, tightening them. He grabbed his shoes, the only thing he hadn't burned from his Kingdom Hearts clothes, and tugged them on. 

"But, I do have one request." Sora said, standing. 

"Which is?" Riku asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Wait until after school to give it to me. And I want it to just be us, no one else. Not even Kairi." Sora said. Riku tilted his head to the side, smirking at his brunette friend.

"I'll...think about it. And the after school thing is a done thing. I was planning on doing it then, anyway." He said, shrugging. Sora nodded.

"Good. Let's go."

- -

"I wonder if we'll have Cid for a music teacher again..." Tidus mused aloud as him, Sora, Kairi and Riku walked to fourth. Kairi grimaced.

"I hope not!" she said, shaking her head.

"Why?! Uncle Fucker was funny!" Riku said, laughing. Kairi glared at the said teen.

"Riku!" she scolded. Riku laughed/

"What Kairi? Don't like it when I say fuck?" he said, drawling the word. Kairi's eyes narrowed.

"I see. Well, then....fuck fuck fuck. Fuck fuckity fuck fuck FUUUUCCCKKK!" Riku said, shouting at the end and throwing his hands in the air. Tidus and Sora laughed at their friend. Kairi growled and stomped off, murmuring something about boys and immaturity. 

"Such language, Riku." came a soft voice. The three boys looked up. Sora broke out into a grin and he waved.

"Aeris! Hi!" he said. She smiled and nodded at the brunette.

"Hello, Sora. Nice to see you are doing well. Same goes for you, Tidus, and you Riku." she said politely. Sora grinned.

"So, are you our music sub today?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yes. Cid was not asked to come back." she said. Riku chuckled.

"Gee, I wonder." he said. Aeris shook her head.

"Anyway. I have my own little lesson plan for you guys today." she said, walking into the classroom. The boys followed her, waiting for her to elaborate. The last bell rang, however, before she had the chance, and the rest of the class piled in. Aeris smiled at everyone gently and nodded.

"Hello everyone. My name is Aeris and I will be your music sub today. I believe you all remember Cid?" she said. The whole class began to murmur in agreement, and a few chuckles filled the air as her assumption was confirmed. 

"I'm a good friend of his." she said as the murmurs calmed. "But, I am not like him. So, my lesson plan for the day is that you may come up and sing to the class, if you wish. But, not the song you learned yesterday. It can be anything, as long as the language is kept to a minimum." he said, taking a seat at the desk and beginning to call roll.

- -

The class was going by pretty fast. Many of the class members had gotten up to sing, including Kairi, who sung "Obsession". And the class was winding down. There was maybe, seven minutes left when Riku stood and walked to the front of the class.

"Alright Riku! Go for it!" Tidus cheered. A few others from the class mimicked his praise for the silver haired boy. He had a nice voice, no doubt. And, now he was going to sing for the class.

"Alright, thanks. Sit down. I know, I know." Riku said, waving the class down and grinning. 

"The song I'm going to sing is called 'Possession', I hope you all enjoy it." he said into the mic. Riku closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Listen as the wind blows across the great divide. Voices trapped in yearning. Memories trapped in time. Night is my companion, and solitude my guide. Would I spend forever here and not be satisfied?" Riku sang, locking eyes with many of the other students.

"And I will be the one to hold you down. Kisses so hard, I'll take your breath away. And after I wipe away your tears, just close your eyes..." he sang, tossing his head back.

"Through this world I stumble, so many times betrayed. Trying to find an honest word, to fight for truth insane. Oh, you speak to me in riddles and you speak to me in rhymes. My body aches to breathe your breath. Your words keep me alive. And I will be the one to hold you down. Kisses so hard, I'll take your breath away. And after I wipe away your tears, just close your eyes..." The boy sang. His eyes held only Sora's now, as if he were singing solely to him, and only him. As if the song was written to describe what he felt.

"Through this night I wander. It's morning that I dread. Another day of no way out. The path I fear to tread. To the sea of waking dreams, I follow without pride. Nothing stands between us here. And I will be the one to hold you down. Kisses so hard, I'll take your breath away. And after I wipe away your tears, just close your eyes...And I will be the one, to hold you down. Kisses so hard, I'll take your breath away. And after I wipe away your fears, just close your eyes..." Riku sang, the song ending. Riku blinked and smiled, stepping back from the mic. The class erupted in applause as the silver haired boy walked back to his seat.

"Excellent song, Riku! Very good singing voice, I might add." Aeris said. Riku nodded his thanks to the gentle woman.

Sora's heart was racing. Had...did Riku just serenade him in front of the whole class?! Oh, how he hoped!! And if he had, Riku had made it so discreet that only the two of them would know. That thought alone just made Sora's heart beat even faster. A secret shared between two lovers...no! Not lovers! Friends! F-r-iends... Why had he thought lovers? Sora looked at the object of his frustrations out of the corner of his eye. Then, it hit him. It was so sudden that Sora gasped. 

"....oh shit..." Sora thought, taking in a deep breath.

He had fallen.

- -

"Um...Riku? I gotta tell you something." Sora told his friend as they walked across the sands of the tree house. 

"Can it wait until after I've finished punishing you?" Riku asked, walking up the plank that led to the secret place. Sora walked behind him and mulled over it for a second. He wanted to go ahead and get it over with, but, he guessed it could wait. 

"Yeah, I guess." he said. Riku pulled back the trees and vines that hid the doorway of the cave.

"It was a yes or no question, Sora." he said. Sora pouted. He hated it when Riku said that.

"Okay, fine. It can wait." He said, walking in the cave after Riku. The two walked down the twisty entrance that was the secret place in silence. Soon, they reached the actual cave area.

"Okay, Sora. Sit down. This is going to take a while." Riku said, leaning against a rock. Sora plopped down on the ground and looked up at Riku, waiting for any kind of punishment the other boy would deal out.

"Sora, your punishment is that I am going to open up fully to you. I'm going to tell you every deep dark secret you've ever questioned me about. You cannot run away, or ask me to stop." Riku said, holding out a rope. He walked over to Sora and tied up his hands and then his arms and legs. He walked back over to his rock and leaned against it again.

"Are you ready?" he asked. Sora nodded, his eyes determined. He had wanted this for a long time. He wanted to know everything about Riku, just like Riku knew everything about him. He wanted Riku to feel that vulnerability he had felt when opening up to him.

But not like this.

The story that Riku poured out was vulgar, violent and sick. He told the story of his life, how his parents weren't abusive, they simply just weren't there. He went through his life pretty easily, there not really being anything bad until he got to the point where he had met Ansem. Then the story got really bad. He told of how the once great scientist had made him do awful things to himself, others and especially to Ansem. Things like Pillaging, lying and killing. Most of the things done to his former master were sexual in nature, but didn't cross that line. 

Riku told it all in explicit detail. He told every drop of blood, every piece of munny stolen, every forced kiss. He told of the drops of sweat, blood, semen and tears on his hands. He told of his anger at Ansem when Sora's form had been used against him in trickery. 

"...I can't put into words the happiness I felt when you finally killed Ansem for good and sealed off Kingdom Hearts, rescuing me and Mickey. I owe you a lot for that, Sora. Especially after all I did." Riku said, looking at his friend's tear streaked face. He really hoped he hadn't traumatized Sora by telling him all this. However, he stood firm in his will. There was one more thing to tell Sora. Just one more thing.

"Now, there's just one last thing I have to tell you Sora. One more thing and all of this will be over." Riku said, smiling. Despite his tears, Sora could see easily that the smile was forced and sad.

"Sora. I love you. As more than friends. Much more than friends. And, I know of your feelings towards me. Physical attraction. That's it. Nothing else. So, this is it, Sora. This is my last good bye. This is the last time you'll ever see me. I can't stay here, seeing you every day and letting these...feelings of mine grow unbridled until I turn into Ansem and force you to do things that you could grow to hate me for. " Riku said, turning around. He wouldn't cry in front of Sora! Not now! But, what did it matter? This was the last time he was going to see him, right?

"Wait! Riku!" Sora cried out, thrashing against the ropes that held him down.

"Good bye, Sora." Riku murmured, walking towards the walkway of the cave.

"Riku! I love you too!" Sora cried out. Riku stopped and turned around.

"What?"

  
  


* * *

TBC 

* * *

xD!! Didn't I end it that way last time? o.o;;; xD oh who cares?! And guess what? I've decided that this chapter is too short! YES! Way too Short! So...more goodness for you! Who was scared! I want to know!! Tell me in your review and I'll give you the stats in the next chapter! Or..something...x.o just..read...   
  


"But, I thought..." Riku said slowly, really wanting to believe what Sora was telling him. Sora smiled weakly.

"I did, too. At least, until music class today. After you sang. I had noticed you seemed to be keeping my gaze the entire time, and I secretly hoped that you were serenading me. And if you were, it was like a secret between lovers. But, we aren't lovers...and that just..kinda when I realized that...I had fallen." Sora said. Riku's face broke out into a silly grin and he chuckled.

"Well, I hadn't intended for it to be that way, but, I guess it kind of turned out like that, ne?" Riku said, sitting down next to Sora. Sora nodded.

"Yeah, I guess it did." he said. The two sat in silence for a few moments, mulling over what had just happened.

"So...what now?" Sora spoke up, looking at Riku. The silver haired boy blinked. It was plainly obvious that he hadn't thought of past this point. He knew that Sora's confessional was a big slash in his plans, but hey, it was a good one. What now?

"Well, you know...I haven't thought about it." Riku said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Sora sweatdropped.

"Well, how about untying me?"he suggested. Riku looked at him as if he had green Snapple bottle caps for ears.

"Yeah, right! The other thing didn't work out, so, this is your punishment." Riku said. Sora frowned.

"But, why? I thought you were happy about it!" he whined. 

"I am. But, you still broke the dare. This isn't bad, Sora." Riku pointed out. A million and one things flashed through Sora's head, all being what Riku could have done, but didn't. He decided that he agreed with his friend and shut his pie hole.

"Well, I think the only people we'll really have any problems with is Kairi. Tidus and Wakka are practically tied at the hip, so, if one is okay with it, the other is going to follow suit. I know Tidus won't care. And Wakka won't cause of his not-so-secret crush on Sakura. Selphie will think it's cute..." Riku said, trailing off. Both boys looked at each other.

"Is it just me, or are we an unofficial couple?" Sora said. Riku shrugged.

"I dunno. Wanna make it official, or do we have to flirt madly with each other until one blows from insanity?" he said. Sora blinked and then sweatdropped.

"I think I'll go with door number one." he said. Riku nodded once, smiling.

"I was hoping you would. Now, about Kairi..." he said, trailing off again. Sora frowned.

"Well, who cares what he thinks." he said bluntly. Riku looked at his boyfriend, blinking.

"Sora?" he asked.

"I mean, she's known us for so long. If she's really our friend then she'll accept it and move on." he said. Riku smiled and chuckled.

"You're right." he said, sliding over to Sora. He reached behind him and untied his ropes. The restricting, tough, braided fabric fell from the younger's wrists. Sora shook his wrists rapidly, trying to encourage blood flow. Soon, he stood and brushed off his pants.

"Well, let's go." he said, smiling. Riku tilted his head, grinning.

"One last thing, though." he said. Sora blinked.

"Hm?" he asked, curious. Riku placed his hands on Sora's shoulders and leaned in, kissing the other boy lightly. It was short, and sweet. Riku pulled away smiling. He held out a gloved hand to Sora.

"Now I'm ready." he said. Sora slid his hand into Riku's and the two walked out of the cave.

  
  
  
  


* * *

TBC 

* * *

Ahh, there we go. All done. Yeah, the um..thing I said about Sunday? Probably a lie. Yep. I'm having a friend (possibly) come over Saturday and...that...it just isn't gonna happen. SOWWY! But, I did make up, na no da? I BEAT CLAYTON WITHOUT CHEATING. I feel so happy! ;-;. On my cousin's game, we had to put in cheat codes to beat Clayton. Course...he was only at like..what? Level 10? XD. I was at 14. That tends to help a bit. 

I'm really sleepy, but, I need to write in "Unfulfilled Vow" (Alpha Version) 8 some more. Yeah. OKAY SHAMELESS ADVERTING TIME!!!

  
  


If you're into Yu Gi Oh, you like angst and/or horror...I suggest "Unfulfilled Vow" by Shiroi Misa. Here are the stats...

Title: Unfulfilled Vow

Author: Shiroi Misa

Series: Yu Gi Oh!

Genre: Angst/Horror

Summary: Jou has been missing for over a week until he was found brutally murdered but why is he haunting the Kaiba brothers? (Taken from Chapter 1)

Warnings: Graphic Violence, Gore, Death, and Mentions of NCS (Non-Consensual Sex)

  
  


It's on my favourites if you ever want to check it out. It gets the Alpha Slave seal of approval. I love that story and reread it for the 3rd time last night. However ,she hasn't updated in like...a month, and I get impatient. So, I wrote my own versions of Chapter 7 and 8 (which I'm still working on). Mine are a little more light hearted though. ^^;;. There are 6 Chapters on the original. As far as I know, it's incomplete.

Anyway! I'm done Shamelessly Adverting. Oh, and I only do it on stories I LOVE LIKE CRAZEH! XD. I'll probably do one or two kingdom hearts ones in the next chapter. Oh, and I love Angst. I write it a lot. ^_^. I don't do much humour. So if this gets a bit angsty at times, that's why. 

I thought I was doing a crappy job on this, but, checking out all those pretty pretty reviews, I'm not! ^_^ THANK YOU ALL! *gives all reviewers previously unreleased Kingdom Hearts manga and/or anime* ^_^ Enjoy na no da!! I really love you guys....;-;. I'm thinking about dedicating my next KH's fic to all those constant reviewers! But, that one's gonna be all angsty and schtuff. And I'm not gonna start typing it until I'm done with this! I already have *counts* 5 fics going, including this one. It's crazeh!

  
  


Anyway, I'm done ranting for the moment. Oh, and now I have a new ending for my KH's fics! ^_^ Okay, done now.

  
  


Only you will open the door.


End file.
